Don't Cry to Me
by heart2handgun
Summary: Based on song by Evanescence. The end of Amy's relationship with Adam.


Title: Don't Cry to Me  
Author: heart2handgun  
Summary: Based on song by Evanescence. The end of Amy's relationship with Adam.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any one you recognize. Title and lyrics belong to the Evanescence.  
Pairings: Adam/Amy sort of

-----------------------------------------------------

She was sick of it all. His drinking, his rage, his verbal abuse, and mainly his physical abuse. Everyone warned her about Adam Copeland, but her excuse was that he had changed, and she wasn't lying. Or at least she thought she wasn't lying. He had always been a great friend to her, especially when she was dating one of his best friends, Matt Hardy. And that was when things took a change for the worst.

Adam secretly always pined for Amy. It pained him to watch her cuddle or even worse, kiss his best friend in his presence. No one really knew about Adam's crush. No, as his best friend, Jay Reso, put it, his obsession. Everything Amy did drove Adam crazy and he would stop at nothing to have her as his, and his only.

So when Matt got injured, and ultimately released from the WWE, Adam took it upon himself to "comfort" the red head. She thought it was only Adam being friendly, seeing as he was close friends with both members of the couple. That was until he had made a drunken move on Amy. She gave into it, being heavily intoxicated herself. But what no one knew, was the next morning, Adam had threatened that if Amy told Matt of their actions the night before, their lives would be made a living hell.

So Amy had played along with Adam, until she had become too attached to Adam to worry about Matt any longer. She "jumped ship" so to speak and had hooked up with Copeland on a nightly basis, and even took it public. She lost a long list of friends over her actions, but at the moment it didn't really matter to her. She had the man she had dreamed of, and Matt was just a figment of the imagination, mainly haunting her dreams at night.

-------------------------------------------------------

_"Amy!" _

_"What?" The redhead walks into the bedroom portion of the hotel room she shares with her boyfriend, Adam Copeland, to see Adam sprawled out, looking pretty comfortable, on the king size bed. _

_"Did you go get the scripts for RAW yet?"_

_"I went and got mine, and seeing as though I'm not your little lap dog, like you and everyone else like to think, no I didn't get yours. You can get off of your lazy ass and get it yourself." _

_Adam's head flips in the direction of the Atlanta native, who is now biting on her tongue to refrain from saying anything else. "What the fuck did you just say to me?"_

_"No, I didn't get your script." Adam opens his mouth to say something as she puts her hand up. "And no, I'm not going to get it for you. You have two legs, a pair of car keys and the capability of going to get it yourself." _

_"You selfish, little bitch." In one swift motion, Adam gets off of the bed and steps over towards the 5'8" red head, who's replaying what she just said in her mind, seeing where exactly she went wrong, and trying to calculate the amount of pain she'll be in, in just a matter of moments. "Don't worry **sweetheart**, I'm not gunna do anything... for now." He yells into her face, as she tries to remain unaffected on the outside, while on the inside, she's broken down even more than she's ever been before. Adam pushes past her, even knocking into her before heading towards the door, but stops short of walking out of the room completely. "Well, on second thought." _

_Adam turns back towards Amy's back and grabs her by the hair. Knowing what will happen next, Amy says a silent prayer, right before being tossed quite viciously to the ground by Adam. She bites her lip to hold in her cry, as she can feel his foot connecting with her ribs. She looks over her shoulder to the blonde man as tears threaten her eyes. "Adam, please, stop. I love you." _

_"You lying slut!" He flips her over, and connects his fist with her mouth, splitting her lip. Adam grabs her by the hair and slams her into the wall, and watches her collide head first with the it, before heading back towards the door. "And you better not be here when I get back."_

_Amy slowly slides to the ground, until she hears the hotel room door slam shut. She slowly crawls on her hands and knees over to her messenger bag sitting by the foot of the bed, and searches through it for her cell phone. Once she finds it, she flips it open and searches for the phone number of the one person she could always count on when Adam was like this. After placing it to her ear and letting it ring a few times, the person on the other end finally answers. "Johnny... please help me." _

_"Ames, don't tell me he did something to you again." Seeing as though she's slowly losing energy, she lays down on her back on the carpet, and slowly closes her eyes. "Amy?"_

_"Yeah, he did, and I need you to get over here as fast as you can. Please."  
_

_She slowly reopens them and looks to her right, and sees an empty six pack of beer sitting by the nightstand. "Hold on, babe, and I'll be right there, okay?"_

_"Hurry John.. It hurts.." Is all she can get out before she drops her cell phone, the top shutting as it hits the floor. _

_----------------------------------_

_"Ames?" John calls out after closing the hotel room door behind him and slips his key to the room into his pocket. Knowing he'd most likely need it for a time like this , Amy gave him one of the four key cards. "Amy, where are you, babe?"_

_"Johnny?" She chokes out, as John rushes into the bedroom, to see Amy laying on the floor in the fetal position choking out tears. He kneels down beside the red head as she turns to face him. "What did I do to deserve this?"_

_"Nothin' Ames. He doesn't deserve you." He places a hand to her cheek and wipes away some of her tears. "C'mon, babe, we need to get you checked out." _

_"No, no doctors, Johnny." _

_"Amy, you need to go to the hospital. And I'm not leaving you until you go." She tries to swallow the lump in her throat, before slowly nodding._

_"Just promise, not to leave me there alone." _

_"I swear I won't. Let me just call Randy so he can get the rental, okay?" She hesitates for a moment before nodding again. He reaches for his cell phone in his pocket and pulls it out before dialing Randy's number, and waiting for him to answer. "You're gunna be fine, I swear, babe. When have I ever lied to you?"_

_She slowly smiles towards him. "Never." _

---------------------------------------

That was two days ago, and since Amy hasn't been allowed to leave John's sight. She knew she had to face Adam, and today was going to be that day. Two broken ribs, a broken wrist, from an attack the night before the latest incident, that went unnoticed by friends, a busted lip, and a small cut in her forehead, that took five stitches to close later, she knew she could finally do it. She could finally leave Adam.

As she slid the key card out of the slot after the lights above it lit up, she slowly turned the doorknob. As expected, Adam was sitting on the couch looking like nothing had gone wrong, but the moment he saw her, a toothy grin spread across his features. "Well look who decided to return."

"You're an asshole, you know that, Adam?" He shrugs it off as a compliment as Amy shakes her head. "Why in the fuck did I ever trust you? I should have known you were no-good after the first time you kicked the shit out of me. But obviously that one time wasn't good enough for you, cuz I only had a black eye. Well, look at what you've done to me this time!

"This is all a game to you isn't it?" _Must be exhausting to lose your own game. Selfishly hated, no wonder you're jaded. You can't play the victim this time._ "Well, you lose this time, Ad. I'm done. I'm sick of you and your lies."

"Amy, baby, I'm sorry. I never meant--"

"Shut the fuck up!" She screamed to cut him off. Adam looks a little taken aback by her outburst, as she almost breaks down in tears. _You never call me when you're sober. You only want it 'cause it's over._ "I'm sick of everything Adam, and don't even think of trying to get me back, it's not gunna work."

"I can change, baby, I swear." _How could I burn paradise? How could I? You were never mine._

"No you can't." _Don't cry to me. If you loved me, you would be here with me._ "Don't lie to me. You can't change, and you never will. I've learned to live with that fact, and so should you. And you should just get your shit, cuz we're done. And after all, this hotel room is under my name, so I would like you to leave." _Just get your things. I've made up your mind. _"I'll give you 10 minutes, and if you're still here when I get back, don't think I'll hesitate to take what you've done to me to the police. It's your choice, Adam, and a pretty easy choice as I see it."

Amy turns on her heel and opens the door and walks out into the hall. She steps to the right and leans back against the wall, and lets out a deep breath, as a few tears escape her eyes. Soon after, a smile crosses her lips, as she hears John walking down the hall. "So I take it, you're a single woman?" She looks directly at him as he steps in front of her, and slowly nods. "Well, you won't be for too much longer if I have any say about it." Amy smiles and giggles a little as John pulls her into his arms. "I love you, and don't you ever forget that."

"I can't thank you enough, Johnny. You gave me the strength to do that."

"Besides the fact that you needed to do that, mainly for yourself, I'm glad you did. I couldn't stand seeing you like that anymore. You have no idea how much I wanted to kill Copeland for doing that to you the other day. But I knew I had to be strong for you and stay by your side instead of ending his career."

Before he could continue, Amy places both hands to his face, and presses her lips to his. He can feel her lips tremble a little, before he backs away. "You ramble so much." She slowly opens her eyes to look into his caring dark blue orbs. "But you're so goddamn cute when you do it." He smirks in her direction, before engulfing her in a huge hug. "And Johnny." After hearing him say "hmm" she whispers in his ear, "I love you too."

He presses his lips to her forehead as he watches Adam walk out of the hotel room. She nestles her head into John's neck as Adam walks by, unbeknownst to her. John finally smiles to himself as he rubs her back. "He's gone, and gone for good, I promise."

---------------------------------------

End.

Author's Notes: Yep.. I think it came out pretty good XD

Until next time.. Please Review. Let me know if you want a sequel. I'm in the process of planning one for Goodnight. Incase you have yet to read that one... do so. What are you waiting for? And as far as my chapter fics are going... Well, my best friend, Krystal aka Rox, are working on a NEW! story, that will hopefully be up soon. Be on the look out for it. And anyone that reads Marching band stories, I'm in the process of writing one based on Band Camp, and the season this year. Complicated, Where We Go From Here, and In Front of Your Eyes, and any other chapter stories I have will be updated over the next week, before hell, I mean school starts up again, and before I have Drum line on Tuesdays and Full Band Rehearsal on Thursdays.. (yes this is the same as it is on the other one shot I posted.. At the moment, it's untitled lol)

**Update Song:** "Black Dresses" the Spill Canvas  
**Update Sightings:** Computer screen?  
**Update Food/Drink: **none/coke  
**Update Mood:** tired, and getting sick, again :(  
**Update Date & Time:** 9/32006 / 11:21 am

-Lys a.k.a. Heart to Handgun


End file.
